


You Picked Me

by allofthefandoms



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: First Dance, Gift Fic, M/M, Song fic, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofthefandoms/pseuds/allofthefandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not too long ago that Steve never thought that they would become a team, and the man who was now his husband was the main cause.  But Steve had learned that behind all that bravado and bluster was a noble man, the type of man he would pledge the rest of his life to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Picked Me

**Author's Note:**

> The song is You Picked My by A Fine Frenzy. My friend Chris asked for Stony fic based on this song, and I provided. Please be warned that this may cause spontaneous diabetes and was done on very short notice.

It was done. Tony Rogers, formerly Tony Stark, was a married man. And his beautiful husband, looking radiant in a royal blue tailored suit was looking at him with an unfailing look of wonder. That look just made Tony feel like the luckiest man on the face of the earth. He still didn’t understand why this man, this beautiful, wonderful, compassionate, perfect person wanted him, in all his fractured, damaged, self-serving glory. But the ring on his finger proved that for some crazy reason, Steve Rogers, Captain fucking America, wanted to spend his life with him.

Steve sent Tony a beaming grin, equally awed by what had just happened. Taking Tony’s hand, Steve led them down from the alter set up in the middle of central park. The whole team was beside them, all dressed in their finest, and it warmed Steve to see the truly honest expressions of joy on their faces. It was not too long ago that Steve never thought that they would become a team, and the man who was now his husband was the main cause. But Steve had learned that behind all that bravado and bluster was a noble man, the type of man he would pledge the rest of his life to. A small wistful look covered his face, and he forgot why they were standing there. Tony gave him a silly look. The pair were shoved gently into the awaiting limo and driven to Avengers Tower, where the reception was due to take place. When they arrived, Tony pulled Steve onto the dance floor, despite his furious blushing.

“I picked this song just for you, Steve. Dance with me?”

One, two, three   
Counting out the signs we see  
The tall buildings   
Fading in the distance  
Only dots on a map  
Four, five, six   
The two of us a perfect fit   
You're all mine, all mine

And all I can say  
Is you blow me away

 

Tony pulled Steve close to him, thinking of the first time Steve ever took him riding on his bike. Dressed warmly in a biker coat that matched Steve’s warm brown leather and sheepskin affair, they had driven for hours, watching the New York City skyline slowly fade behind them. Tony couldn’t stop the warm bubbles of laughter that had poured out of him, the (relatively) clean air of New Jersey filling him with warm elation. They had stopped that night in a little family run bed and breakfast, run by an elderly couple that seemed to know Steve well.

“I come here a lot,” Steve had said. “It’s my little refuge. And now it’s ours.”

 

Like an apple on a tree   
Hiding out behind the leaves  
I was difficult to reach  
But you picked me  
Like a shell upon a beach   
Just another pretty piece  
I was difficult to see  
But you picked me   
Yeah you picked me

 

Steve relished how warm Tony was pressed against him. He didn’t know the song, but he didn’t know most of the songs Tony played for him. But he liked it, and thought it was the perfect song for their first dance as a married couple. It was a song about improbable but perfect love, after all. He took a deep breath, smelling the slightly spicy shampoo that Tony used, knowing full well that Steve adored the way it made him smell. It was just the two of them, though the room was full of people. Everyone was watching, and there was the occasional click of cameras, but Steve didn’t notice. His focus was all on the man in his arms.

 

So softly   
Rain against the windows   
And the strong coffee   
Warming up my fingers   
In this fisherman's house  
You got me  
Searched the sand   
And climbed the tree   
And brought me back down

And all I can say  
Is you blow me away

 

Steve found his own mind wandering back, this time to a mission in Norway, where the pair had been stranded in a tiny farm on the water of a beautiful fjord. The water was deep green and glass smooth, but it was the middle of winter, and both of them were cold to the bone. There was a rattling wind, and the huddled in the room. The little fire helped a little, but it was the coffee that Tony had managed to concoct that really made the difference. It was so burnt and bitter that they could barely drink it, but they did their best, and at the very least it warmed their leaden fingers. They had curled around the fire, and then around each other as they waited for the transport out.

 

Like an apple on a tree   
Hiding out behind the leaves  
I was difficult to reach  
But you picked me  
Like a shell upon a beach   
Just another pretty piece  
I was difficult to see  
But you picked me   
Yeah you picked me

 

Tony began to smile, and then giggle. He loved Steve so much, more than he ever thought possible. It was like everything that had been denied his as a child, all his father’s love, all the acceptance of his peers, could all be washed away. And tony really though that they could be, here with the man he had sworn to protect, love and cherish for the rest of his life. He caught Pepper’s eye, overjoyed to see her tucked into the crook of Bruce’s arm. They suited each other, Tony thought, happy that Pep had someone. She deserved every bit of happiness.

The last faint strains of piano faded away, but the two of them still stood there, wrapped in each other’s arms. Tony looked up into Steve’s face, and felt himself begin to cry as he saw the look of awe and wonder that was so clearly mirrored in his own face.

“I love you so much,” Tony whispered as Steve steered him off the floor. “So much.” Steve just smiled and pulled him into a crushing hug.


End file.
